Revolution and other drugs
by Yogursandwich
Summary: AU. Death City es una ciudad sumida en el caos y la destrucción ¿Podrán dos enemigos detener la destrucción del lugar que los vio nacer? 'Con amor todo es posible- Le dijo -No entiendes nada ¿Verdad?-Respondió ella' MxS, KxC, TxB*S ¿PattyxJustinLaw? Yup, me gusta esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, la trama sí. **

* * *

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y Death City ya tenía un tráfico horrible, solía ser un sitio tranquilo, pero ahora era un centro de revolución. Abrí la ventana del coche y encendí un cigarrillo, el exterior era como cualquier cuna tecnológica, pero era solo una fachada, lo que había dentro de esos edificios era lo peligroso. Algunas calles eran marcadas con grandes 'X' mostrando que ya habíamos perdido ese territorio, ellos nos lo habían arrebatado. Era algo trise ver como todo lo que teníamos se lo llevaban lejos, pero nadie podía sentir tristeza, nos enfocábamos en el futuro después de todo, luchábamos y avanzábamos. Suena tonto, es tonto, pero no hay nada más que hacer.

Subí la radio cuando noté que estaría estancado por un buen rato, pero el mensaje no hizo más que sorprenderme '_Este es un aviso de Asura Security, por favor eviten la calle Moon41, los que se encuentren en ella hagan el favor de deshabitarla, tomen otras vías para llegar a su destino. Repito, por favor eviten_..' ¿En qué calle estaba? No importaba, el ruido y la gente dispersándose, corriendo y gritando fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba en el lugar que se debía evitar, aunque sonaba a desastre se mantenía un orden, cierto patrón que todos respetaban. Chasquee la lengua y me bajé del carro, fui en contra de la multitud que parecía querer arrastrarme con ella, salvarme. Una risilla se escapó de mis labios ¿Salvarme? Joder, no era una mala idea, pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

Llegué hasta el final del distrito medio trotando, allí, en una estela de humo, se esparcía lo que nosotros eliminábamos: La revolución, el caos, Shibusen. Esperé tras una cabina telefónica que la situación se calmara, y que llegaran los refuerzos, pedazos de concreto y partes de metal desprendidas de los carros saltaban a mi lado, era salvajismo puro. Rodé los ojos al notar el estado con el que dejaban las calles ¿Qué esperaban hacer con ellas en ese estado? ¿Revolcarse en los escombros? Tsk, bola de ignorantes. Estuve a punto de sacar otro cigarro cuando sentí un abrazo por el cuello.

-**¡Soul! Amigo, te me adelantaste esta vez ¡Pero no creas que le podrás ganar a tu Dios en esta batalla! Yo seré quien aleje a esta parda de animales de las calles**.- No pude evitar reír y pegarle con el puño en el hombro, justo donde estaba su orgulloso tatuaje de estrella.

-**No dejes que tu gente se decepcione, colega**.- Me sonrió con sorna, a lo que me limité a rodar los ojos. Iba a preguntar por ella, pero venía corriendo justo detrás de Black*Star, su cabello negro al aire, su cintura, sus pechos, sí, sus pechos –**Tsubaki ¿Cómo te está tratando este simio? Podrías venir con alguien mucho mejor, tan cool como yo, dígase: Yo.**- La risa de la pelinegra no se hizo esperar, junto con los gritos del aludido, yo lo decía enserio pero ella jamás lo tomaría así, la vida podía llegar a ser una perra.

-**¿Qué tenemos hoy?**.- Preguntó la espada a la vez que achinaba los ojos para enfocar su vista y divisar lo que hubiese tras de la cortina de polvo, lucía tan tierna de esa manera. La imité, la verdad es que no había analizado nada, pero algo tenía que decir para no quedar como un completo idiota, eso no sería nada _cool_.

-**Pues no estoy seguro, no he podido detectar patrones hasta ahora, pero me parece que son dos y no hay rastros de Kid, así que no debe de ser muy difícil**.- Me encogí de hombros, aparte de Kid los otros no eran tanto, si hubiese más gente talentosa de nuestro lado no habríamos perdido todas las calles que perdimos.

-**¡Vamos entonces! ¡Tsubaki!**.- Giré mi cabeza a ellos, que ya estaban listos para la acción. Ella un arma y él su técnico, y yo: Un guerrero solitario. Eso sonó cool, aún si era patético, un arma sin un técnico, porque las ondas de mi alma no sincronizaban con la de nadie. Seguía siendo de los mejores, joder, no necesitaba técnico. Me rasqué la cabeza cuando pensé que no lo necesitaba, un pensamiento individualista como ése no le gustaría para nada a los de Asura, pero no había más remedio.

Justo detrás de nosotros, la cortina de humo se iba extendiendo, pero mientras más al centro llegábamos, todo se volvía nitido. Iba espalda-espalda con Black*Star, me sorprendió que no nos atacaran nada más entrar, como siempre, después de todo habíamos penetrado en su área. Aunque quizás fue muy pronto para pensar, no toqué un pedazo de madera -o supersticiones como esas, tontas si me lo preguntan-, los pasos ligeros del enemigo venían a nosotros, y ya podía divisarla con claridad.

Tenía dos cuchillas afuera de ambos brazos, caminaba al medio de las dos filas de autos y pasaba sus armas en estos, sacando chispas y haciendo un ruido horrible. Lucía seria, tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verde olivo, unas piernas que, si no fuera mi oponente, ya me hubiese visto tentado a acariciar. Pero era el enemigo, por más hermosa que sea.

-**Chrona, niveles de sangre negra**.- Cuando habló fue que caí en la cuenta ¿Quién era? Jamás la había visto en el campo de batalla, supuse que sería nueva, aún así lo que dijo me sorprendió ¿Niveles de sangre negra? Ellos no podían verlo, era imposible.

-**E-el albino tiene 60%, el peli-peliazulado indescifrable y su arma so-solo tiene 40%**.- Detrás de ella apareció una chica delgada con un largo vestido negro, no estaba armada ni acompañada ¿Estaba loca acaso? Era un campo de batalla, seguro quería morir. Pero debía de admitir que, como analista, hacía su trabajo bastante bien ¿Podían ver los niveles de sangre negra? Vaya, aunque realmente no importaba si de todas maneras iban a morir aquí.

-**Muy bien flaca ¿Te crees muy buena? ¡Tú Dios te dejará saber lo que es bueno!**.- Black*Star estaba gritando y rompió la formación, me dieron ganas de matarlo a él en vez de a ellas en esos momentos, aunque solo se quedaría como un deseo.

-**Chrona, destruye al simio y recupera la espada, aún la podemos salvar. Deja a 'piraña-chan' a mí**.- ¿Piraña? Ese sería yo, supuse, malas bromas sobre mis dientes, había escuchado miles. Mi atención se desvió a la pequeña pelilila, tan delgada y desarmada que seguro _no.._

-**¿Qué mierda?**.- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, pero de ella salió un sujeto negro y musculoso, que se transformó en espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ragnarok, así lo llamó, y supe que aquél nombre se me hacía muy conocido. Pasé más tiempo del debido analizándolo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que alguien me sacó del debate mental.

-**¡Atento, pirañita!**.- Ese grito me salvó la vida, ella ya estaba sobre mi cuando me di cuenta, alcancé a esquivarla sobre por pocos milímetros. Las cuchillas en sus brazos parecían peligrosas, era más fuerte que los otros que había visto, y lucía más seria también, pero yo igual podía ser un dolor en el trasero.

-**Gracias por la advertencia, plana-chan**.- Lo siguiente que supe, luego de haber soltado aquél comentario, fue que me estrellé sonoramente contra la pared de un edificio, aparentemente de una sola patada. Necesitaba ejercitar más, definitivamente –**Vaya, eres rencorosa, plana-chan**.- Seguido a eso, saqué también la navaja de mi brazo, fue cuando la verdadera batalla daba comienzo. Era la hoja de una guadaña, letal, pero lenta de manejar, debía cuidarme de sus piernas.

Cuando me lancé a ella quizás fui algo precipitado, las hojas se repelieron y soltaron algunas chispas, seguido a eso la chiquilla me dio otra patada, ahora en la mandíbula, lo que me dejó con un molesto pitido. Si fuera una persona común, seguro que ya estaría muerto, pero yo no era una persona común. Y ella tampoco, por lo visto. Volví a arremeter, esta vez logré enganchar la media guadaña de mi brazo en algo, y cuando lo moví me di cuenta que había sido su vestido lo rasgado.

La rubia, inmutable, simplemente se lanzó contra mí nuevamente, esta vez dándome un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejó sin aire, aunque no dolía tanto como sus patadas. Moví la navaja para acabar con ella, y su pierna derecha resultó ligeramente herida. Bingo. Y luego mi brazo izquierdo, el que no estaba transformado en guadaña, sangraba ¿En qué momento me había cortado? Joder, no la había visto.

-**¡Chrona! ¡Resonancia de almas!**.- Gritó eso de pronto, y tan así como lo dijo, tan así fue como apareció la pelilila con Tsubaki en sus manos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, Black*Star saltó detrás de mí con la intención de recuperarla, aunque yo también quise hacerlo algo en mí me dijo que era mala idea acercarse. Puse una mano frente a nosotros y me giré con una ceja alzada.

-**¿Qué es la resonancia de almas?.**- Él me miró como si fuera la peor grosería jamás dicha, como si le dijera que su madre había muerto. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a arrastrarlo y correr, alejarme de ellas como si no hubiese un mañana ¿Black*Star asustado? Esto debía ser grande, coño ¡Y Tsubaki estaba con ellas!

-**¿Qué mierda haces? Cabrón, Tsubaki sigue allí**.- Se removía entre mi agarre, incluso me mordió un par de veces, pero no me detuve hasta que casi salimos de la cortina de humo que dictaba que habíamos perdido la calle.

-**¡No podremos salvarla si estamos muertos, tío!**.- Grité finalmente exasperado, no quise hacerlo, y comprendía que él estuviese así, yo igual me preocupaba. Pero, joder, si explotábamos en mil pedacitos por su resonancia de almas no podríamos hacer nada por ella, ni por la ciudad.

Pensé que me había alejado lo suficiente, aún así una onda alcanzó mi cuerpo e hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, aquella sensación fue agradable, pero lo que vino luego no lo fue tanto. -_Soul Eater, Soul Evans, tu sangre negra se ha activado ¿Ha pasado algo?_- He, diablillo, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Comité central de Shibusen, Maka POV

Caminé bajo las miradas de los demás, solo en ropa interior, aunque por dentro moría de vergüenza había aprendido a suprimir y no mostrar aquellas emociones. Aún así, por sentido común, quería una manta o algo que me cubriera. Enseguida mi orden fue escuchada, y estuve presentable ante la corte, Shinigami-sama.

-**Maaaaka**.- La voz de mi padre me obligó a girarme en medio del pasillo, y ahí estaba él, cayendo con brazos abierto encima de mí –**Makita, Makita de mi corazón ¿Cómo te fue? Te dañaste la pierna ¿Verdad? Vamos a que Nygus te revise, vamos vamos**.- Me reí por lo bajo y lo alejé con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho, negando con la cabeza, aquél hombre jamás cambiaba.

-**No, en estos momentos debo presentarme frente a la corte, luego haré que me revisen**.- Espalda recta, hombros atrás, salí del corredor en camino al cuarto de la luna creciente. Desde afuera ya se escuchaba un gran bullicio, seguramente Shinigami-sama venía tarde, como siempre. Chasquee la lengua, no me gustaba la impuntualidad, para nada.

Abrí las puertas con fuerza y tosí para ganarme la atención de todo el mundo, pasee mí vista por el salón y alcé una ceja. Cuchicheos de ratón llenaron el aire, todos se hacían la misma pregunta ¿Dónde estaba el director? Tuve que sentarme antes de que llegara, no quería quedarme de pie toda la audiencia, después de todo. Balancee mi cuerpo en la silla por un rato, estaba pensando en todo menos en lo que había pasado esa tarde, cosa que en efecto me traía emocionada.

-**Maka-chan, buen trabajo**.- La voz profunda se hizo oír diez minutos luego de mí ingreso, todos los presentes se inclinaron a modo de saludo, incluyéndome, junto con un '_buen trabajo_' de mí parte –**Maka-chan, has completado perfectamente la misión, y eso que Spirit-kun te quería dejar fuera del campo de batalla**.- Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, aún así la sonrisa no despareció de mi rostro, tendría que arreglar esos asuntos con mi padre luego.

-**Hemos recuperado un arma que servía a Asura, vamos a proceder con la extracción de sangre negra, la limpieza la dejo a manos de Stein-sama**.- Me incliné ligeramente, y tras recibir la aprobación del comité –cosa obvia, para que decir. Me dirigí a mi camarote en el ala 'B'.

Eran muchos pasillos, casi como un laberinto, poca gente pasaba por el ala 'B'. Cuando por fin me encontraba frente a frente con la puerta de mi camarote, ya no había nadie a mi lado. Era tranquilo y callado, podría pagar diez monedas de oro a que era por mí, porque odiaba el ruido. Abrí la puerta sin prisa y me lancé a la cama que estaba enseguida allí, suspiré pesadamente. No había sido un día precisamente agobiante, y aquél suspiro no era de cansancio, expectación. Sabía que Stein haría la mayor parte del trabajo, yo tendría que esperar al menos unas 7 horas para hablar con ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, ella nos odiaría, lo sé, pero aún así me alegraba el poder salvarla. Poco a poco, como una persiana, mis ojos fueron cediendo al sueño, tal vez si estaba cansada.

* * *

So, sé que no está claro aún de que va la historia(? habrá pocos OC para explicarla mejor. Anyway, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla3 -porque ya voy por el cap 4, y a partir del dos son muuucho más largos.

¿Comentarios, críticas, desean quemar esta cosa si estuviera en papel? ¡Reviw! -aunque realmente espero que no lo quieran quemar, la verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, la trama en este fanfic sí.**

* * *

**10 horas luego; Maka POV**

Tenía que dejar de bostezar, coño. Había dormido cerca de nueve horas, y me habían ido a avisar que la limpieza estaba lista, por lo que me vestí y dirigí enseguida a la sala de investigación, para llevarla a la sala de interrogatorio. Cada paso, cada repicar de mis tacones en el piso, me parecía una eternidad realmente, estaba ansiosa, aunque nadie podría notarlo.

Ingresé al laboratorio y la vi a ella, dormida, pedí que la arreglaran y despertaran, enseguida fui a la sala de interrogatorios, desde donde podía escuchar sus '_Déjenme ir, coño, putos_' Rodé los ojos ¿Cómo podía ser una chica tan linda como ella tan grosera? Finalmente la ingresaron, mi corazón latía a mil, como cada vez que me encontraba con un 'rehén' como ella, aunque la mayoría de los que rescatábamos eran ciudadanos, ella era un arma.

-**Bienvenida, cariño**.- Murmuré, pero ella no me escuchaba, claramente. Forcejeaba contra las cadenas de las sillas, maldecía y medio lloraba, tuve que poner una mano en su hombro para que se calmara –**Tranquila, lo que experimentas es el proceso de vuelta a la realidad, ahora que no estás dopada con sangre negra. Quiero aclarar que, aunque no te consideremos una enemiga, sigues siendo una rehén de guerra, no nos gustaría que los enemigos supieran de nosotros ¿Sabes? Así que cualquier paso en falso podría costarte la vida**.- Las últimas palabras sonaron más filosas de lo que quería, pero había logrado calmarla, aunque sea un poco.

-**¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto en batalla**.- Su pregunta me sacó una sonrisa, tenía su interés. Di un rodeo alrededor de la mesa y me senté en mi silla, con un montón de carpetas que extendí en esta misma, las cuales ella miró con curiosidad. Estaba en mi mano, era el momento.

-**Me llamo Maka Albarn y soy de la sección de investigaciones, no paso mucho tiempo en la acción, aún así soy rango X ¿Estás familiarizadas con nuestro sistema de rangos en combate?**.- Ella asintió, lo que me ahorró una explicación, los mejores eran 'Z' y así para atrás, simple, pero complicado **–Aunque parecemos de la misma edad, yo tengo 23 y tú 25 ¿Me equivoco, Tsubaki-san?**.- Asintió, lo que me dio a entender que sus archivos eran correctos. Extendí la carpeta a ella y la dejé abierta, era su expediente.

-**¿Cómo obtuvieron esto?**.- Preguntó horrorizada, quizás abrirlo no fue una buena idea. Lo volví a cerrar y lo traje de nuevo conmigo, no quería que se volviera a alterar y causara un escándalo. Tampoco podía decirle que teníamos a nuestras personas infiltradas entre ellos, porque de decirlo podría considerar acabada mi vida laboral, en definitiva no quería eso.

-**Eso es confidencial, solo digamos que lo sabemos**.- Mi respuesta le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero dejó de preguntar, seguro se había dado cuenta de que no iba a revelar nada importarte –**Fuiste capturada por Chrona, nuestra propia 'espada demoníaca', ella es combatiente rango Y, tienes suerte de estar con vida**.-Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte, sonreí –**Ahora, Tsubaki-san, necesito que juguemos a algo: El juego de las preguntas. Tu preguntas, luego yo, solo hay una regla, la única que puede decir 'paso' soy yo ¿De acuerdo?**- Asintió, porque no le quedaba de otra, supuse –**Bien, tu partes**.-

**-¿Por qué destruyen nuestra ciudad?**.- Lo que siempre preguntaban todos, era un patrón común en ellos, y yo tenía una respuesta patrón también.

-**¿Por qué? No la destruimos, la rehabilitamos, el caos es el único modo de llegar al orden natural de las cosas**- Me encogí de hombros, había sido vaga y lo sabía, ella también lo notó. Era mi turno –**Dime ¿Qué sabes de la sangre negra?**-

-**Solo que nos la proporcionan al nacer, aumenta nuestras expectativas de vida, nos hace más fuertes y felices**.- Una risilla estuvo a punto de escapar de mis labios, agaché mi cabeza y anoté lo que dijo, así disimulé un poco la sonrisa que bailaba en mis labios –**¿Por qué repudian tanto la sangre negra?**.- _Bingo_. Alcé nuevamente la cabeza, más seria. Me levanté de la silla y bajé una cortina blanca que serviría para proyectar un vídeo corto, ella seguía todos mis pasos con ojos curiosos, hasta que me medio-senté en la mesa, a su lado, y puse play.

-**Lo primero que te mostraré es un montaje, spot o publicidad de Asura Media, supongo que estás acostumbrada a verlo en tu televisión todos los días al desayuno**.- La cortina blanca se iluminó, aparecieron varios niños que corrían felices, tubos de ensayo con líquido color negro, sonrisas y la palabra Asura por todos lados, fue corto y sin diálogo, pero el mensaje se entendía –**Muy bien, lo que viene ahora son escenas fuertes, reales y sin montajes, cosas que han pasado a nuestro lado de la frontera desde antes de la revolución, sé que puede ser impactante, pero por favor, véalo hasta el final**.- Asintió, enseguida comenzó el cortometraje.

No era una montura, solo varios vídeos unidos entre sí, no era un comercial ni nada apto para el público, pero era la verdad. El primer vídeo mostraba un camión, a comienzos de nuestra frontera, lleno de niños con los ojos desorbitados y rabiosos, asesinándose entre ellos. Se cortó el vídeo. El segundo mostraba, meses antes de la revolución, a una mujer con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano que quería asesinar a uno de nuestros ciudadanos, gritando un montón de cosas sin sentido. Así siguieron seis vídeos más, finalmente dando fin a la presentación. Tsubaki estaba horrorizada y confundida, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-**La sangre negra es una droga muy potente y eficaz, deben de saberlo mejor que nadie ¿No? Los mantiene alertas, pero descansados y frescos, les impide sentir miedo o debilidad gran parte del tiempo, por eso son guerreros que no se detienen a pensar antes de actuar, al menos la mayoría de ustedes -**_Porque ese albino era claramente una excepción_- **Pero la sangre negra también es sinónimo de locura, de destrucción del alma y la mente, no todos son fuertes como para soportarla, no todos somos armas o técnicos ¿Cierto?**- Una sonrisa triste se apoderó de mi rostro, la sangre negra había destruido familias enteras, había acabado con la cordura de muchos –**Así que aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta: Repudiamos la sangre negra porque estamos cuerdos, porque creemos que la gente normal merece vivir su vida lejos de toda nuestra agitación**-Ella estaba llorando, las lagrimas le caían por la cara como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto, era la confrontación a la realidad, después de todo, y nunca era sencilla –**Ahora, recordemos que esto sigue siendo un interrogatorio ¿Sabes algo sobre paraderos de ciudadanos desaparecidos? Una de nuestras misiones es salvarlos, y quitarles la sangre negra, como lo hicimos contigo**.-

-**Mi hermano**.- Ya estaba sentada cuando la escuché balbucear aquello, encendí la grabadora, un movimiento de mi mano la incitó a proseguir –**Ox no tenía poder alguno, era normal y de un día para otro despareció, yo….**- No pudo seguir su relato porque estaba ahogada en lágrimas y sollozos. Mandé a pedir un vaso de agua y una búsqueda extensiva para cualquier ciudadano llamado Ox, apoyé una mano en su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-**Tranquila, hemos rescatado a un gran número de ciudadanos en estos últimos cinco años, seguramente tu hermano está aquí, solo debes cooperar con nosotros**.- Asintió, quizás esta vez era real y no una obligación, me gustaría pensar que así era.

**Soul POV**

Todo se sentía irreal, tan irreal que me colmaba los nervios, aunque no me sintiese nervioso en realidad. Habíamos perdido a Tsubaki hace dos días y nadie movía un dedo, ni el mismo Black*Star, que lucía calmado –dentro de su idea de calma. Pero yo sabía que en el fondo se alteraban, pero no lo sentían, ahí había un freno que mantenía nuestra sociedad estable y en paz, pero en aquellos momentos era muy molesto.

-**Evans, te encargamos esta misión, ya te has enfrentado antes con esta chiquilla y con su compañero, Kid**.- La mención de mi nombre fue suficiente para ponerme de pie y hacer un saludo militar, ellos dos ¿Juntos? Era realmente emocionante, aunque mi compañero no me emocionaba tanto: Hero y excalibur, esa molesta espada. Resoplé un par de veces para mostrar mi descontento, pero al Black*Star no tener arma no podía hacer otra cosa.

Me alejé del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando mis pies, cuando no hubo nadie cerca le tendí una nota a mi peliazul compañero habitual. Escribí todas las indicaciones que nos dieron, porque sabía que, aunque no lo sintiera, él quería salvar a Tsubaki tanto como yo, y necesitábamos un plan.

**16:45 pm, bar en Death City. Maka POV**

Fueron dos largas horas en coche, con Liz, Patty y Kid, pero finalmente habíamos llegado al punto asignado. Llevábamos máscaras antigas, porque en esa zona el hedor de la locura era tan grande que se podría contagiar con solo respirarlo, asqueroso. Bajamos de la camioneta, apenas toqué la acerca saqué dos cuchillas de mis brazos, y Kid se encargó de abrirnos paso con una patada a la puerta del bar. Todos dentro nos miraron como si estuviésemos locos, pero ellos tenían más aspecto de locos que nosotros.

-**¡Bien, este lugar es nuestro ahora! ¡Por favor todos fuera!.**- Gritó amable –e infantil- Patty, para después convertirse en un arma al mismo tiempo que Liz. Todos salieron rápido, pero no había signo de miedo en sus caras, solo se resignaron a abandonar la zona, ninguno perdió el control. Una amarga carcajada, amortiguada por la máscara de gas, se escapó de mis labios cuando la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas.

Comenzamos a buscar en cada rincón, fue en el sótano donde tuvimos suerte, era un lugar oscuro y húmedo, solo tenía una ampolleta quemada a mitad de la sala. Felicidades Maka, te ganaste un asenso.

-**¡Las encontré!**- Grité quitándome la máscara unos momentos, había alrededor de quince o veinte cajas, lo cual era mucho. No todas cabrían en la camioneta, así que saqué el localizador para pedir refuerzos, pero en ese mismo instante pude sentir como algo jalaba de la goma de la mascarilla, unos filosos dientes rozaron contra mi oreja -**¿Qué eres, pirañita, un acosador?**-

-**Ojalá tuvieses tanta suerte**.- Medio sonreí antes de hacerme para delante de un salto, acomodé la máscara de gas nuevamente sobre mi nariz, a lo que él me miró con una ceja alzada –**¿Qué llevas? ¿La última moda de los de Shibusen?**-

**Soul POV**

Allí estaba ella, incitándome a atacarla con movimiento de su mano derecha, llevaba una tonta máscara de gas y pantalones, esta vez nada de vestidos rasgados. Rodó los ojos ante mis bromas respecto a su apariencia, seguro que le estaba colmando la paciencia, algo de lo que yo no sabía mucho.

-**Dime, el simio con el que estabas la otra vez ¿Por qué sus niveles de sangre negra fueron indescifrables? Me gustaría capturarlo y experimentar con él, porque sí, sé que está aquí contigo, y uno nuevo ¿Verdad?**- Alcé una ceja ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una bruja? La carcajada que nació desde el fondo de mi garganta no se hizo esperar para sonar, si lo fuese, vaya que sería divertido.

Fui el primer movimiento, el cual ella esquivó con facilidad, pero enseguida vinieron un montón de ataques más que ella también eludió, yo me iba acercando, marcando las esquinas, hasta que finalmente la atrapé en un cuadro sin salida, y saqué mi hoja. Escuché un jadeo cuando la atravesé con ella, pero también jadee yo, por la impresión ¿Qué era? Sangre negra, de su herida salía sangre negra, que se endurecía y regeneraba con rapidez. Dio un salto atrás y me miró con recelo, yo seguía confundido, pensé que ellos repudiaban lo que nosotros éramos, pero ella también lo era.

-**No te confundas**.- Siseó, pero no me consideraba confundido, mis ojos habían visto una verdad obvia: Eran hipócritas, egoístas que querían la sangre negra del Asura solo para ellos.

La sonrisa en mi rostro no duró mucho, porque enseguida recibí un ataque frontal de su parte, una cuchillada en mitad del abdomen que me llevaría tiempo sanar. Me doblé sobre mí mismo e intenté no pensar en la herida, salté sobre una pila de cajas y las hice caer sobre ella, pero fue más rápida que la gravedad y se puso a salvo justo antes del impacto, entonces un montón de sangre negra fue esparcida en el piso. Cuando la miré, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de terror, corrió hasta mí y yo esperé morir, porque no podía moverme. Por alguna razón me alegraba el no haberla matado, aún quería descuartizarla con mis propias manos ¿Cierto?

-**Soul Evans, Soul Eater ¿Cómo has estado?**- _He, diablillo ¿Qué pasa ahora?_

-**Estamos en tu subconsciente Soul, tienes algo importante que recordar.**- _¿Justo ahora? Estoy en medio de una pelea, colega._

-**Ella es la chica, Soul, ella tiene tus recuerdos**.- _¿Mis recuerdos? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

Fue cuando el diablillo chasqueó los dedos y nos sacó de la oscuridad, para ubicarnos dentro de un salón con un toca discos, paredes decoradas y un solo sillón de color negro, donde se sentó.

-**Escucha Soul, escucha y recuerda**.- Puso un disco en el reproductor, la música de piano me adormiló ligeramente, pero era confortable, me abrazaba y acunaba en ella, para llevarme a un rápido recuento de imágenes borrosas.

Una chica. Un soldado. Un piano quemándose. Un hombre de pelo rojo. Mis padres. Wes ¿Wes? Y Maka ¿Quién era ella? Había un nombre, pero no un rostro.

-**Recuerda Soul, recuerda**.-

Desperté atado a un mástil del sótano del bar, una nota en mi pie que podía leer claramente

'_Te he salvado la vida, no me apetece asesinarte ahora. Me debes una, pirañita_'

Rodé los ojos, salvado por una pechos planos, genial.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado y quedado un poco más claro de que va la historia x3 aunque aún no revelo muuuucho, supongo que algo se entiende(?

Graaaaacias a** Agridulce, victoriaviganoni y NekitaMari-42-42-564 **por los reviws. Intento hacerla un poco más entendible :')

Cualquier sugerencia, queja o loquesea ya saben que botón apretar 1313.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, este fanfic y su trama sí**

* * *

**Central de Shibusen, ala oeste. Black*Star POV**

Luego de que Hero fuera fácilmente asesinado por Kid y sus pistolas hermanas, vi como la rubia que nos venció anteriormente cargaba unas cajas y se alejaba rápido del lugar, dando indicaciones con expresiones exageradas y retorciéndose en su lugar. Todos estaban muy ocupados en inyectarle cosas, tanto así que no se percataron de mi gran presencia. En medio de la agitación pude salir de mi escondite, divisé la camioneta en la que habían llegado y me escondí en ella, no había rastros de Soul, pero tampoco pude decir que estaba muerto, simplemente desapareció de un momento a otro. Estaba escondido entre el asiento trasero y la zona de carga, con la respiración casi inaudible ¡Esos idiotas! Tendrían que pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse con su Dios y sus colegas. Porque yo recuperaría a Tsubaki sin importar como, aún si tenía que matar a todos los de Shibusen al paso, lo que tampoco era una mala idea. Pasó una hora y algo más de agitado viaje, en lo que escuché solo fragmentos de su charla 'Sangre negra' 'Atribuciones' 'Asenso', todo era tan aburrido que pronto mis ojos empezaron a pesarme.

-**Puedes salir**- La voz de una muchacha me sacó de mis pensamientos, era la rubio ceniza que abría la puerta del equipaje dejándome paso libre. Alcé una ceja ¿Esperaba que no la matara en ese mismo instante? Lucía muy confiada –Está en la azotea, luego de que hablen me encargaré de ti-

-**Mortal, Dios te ha concedido unos minutos más de vida, pero apenas tenga a Tsubaki de vuelta conmigo puedes esperar a que venga y quite esa rubia cabecita tuya de su lugar ¿Entendido? Porque los Dioses podemos ser muy rencorosos.**- Estreché los ojos, mi voz salió más como un siseo de serpiente que como un grito amenazante. Ella me sonrió con sorna.

-**Estaré esperando a Dios entonces, y a ti también, claro**- La escuché decir mientras me alejaba, su voz fue un simple susurro, pero me sacó de quicio.

Quería matarla, sí, pero no tenía tiempo para juegos de niños ahora. Subí por la parte interna de las paredes, las que llevan la ventilación, arrastrándome, doblándome y gateando, me concentré para que mi respiración fuese completamente inaudible, no pasó ni media hora cuando pude sostenerme de una protuberancia en la última parte de la pared y sacar mi cabeza al exterior, por un tragaluz sin uso. Ahí estaba ella, abrazada a alguien que me hizo sentir como en una película de zombies ¿Era él, realmente? ¿Ox?

-**¿Tsu-Tsubaki?**- Mi voz me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo, un hilo delgado de voz, agudo y casi inaudible. Enseguida ambos se dieron vuelta, calcados del mismo cuadro, los hermanos me miraban atónitos, pero había cierto brillo en los ojos de mi arma que no pude distinguir, algo que no había visto antes. Era agradable, acogedor, lleno de ¿Sentimientos?

-**¡Black*Star! ¿Cómo has llegado vivo hasta aquí? ¿Estás bien?**- Prácticamente se lanzó sobre mí mientras balbuceaba un montón de cosas, solo logré descifrar pocas preguntas, ella lucía extrañamente ansiosa ¿No era algo que suprimía la sangre negra? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Demonios, no tenía tiempo para pensar, nunca he sido un gran pensador tampoco.

-**Vine a rescatarte, pero**- Mi vista es desvió al muchacho atrás de nosotros, el que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido –Es él ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió y supe que me debía de ver algo idiota en esos momentos, podía sentir mi mandíbula llegar al piso. Enseguida el rostro me hirvió, la sensación de perder completamente el control en mí mismo me embriagaba –**Ellos también lo tenían a él**- Escupí entre dientes con total desprecio a los de Shibusen, ninguno merecía la misericordia de Dios –Ni aquella rubiecita- y yo, como Dios que soy, me encargaría que todos sufrieran por el resto de sus vidas.

-**Black*Star, hay tantas cosas que tengo que explicarte, la verdad es que…**- Sus palabras hicieron que alzara una ceja, la tomé por el brazo y comencé a llevarla hasta la salida.

-**Luego me cuentas, ahora debemos escapar ¡Ox! Vienes con nosotros**- Dije rápido, pero cuando estuve a punto de dar un paso más fuera del territorio enemigo, los finos brazos de mi arma se apoyaron en mis hombros –**¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que alejarnos**- Ella negó un par de veces, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y confusión, yo tampoco entendía que pasaba.

-**No**- Murmuró ella. Había hablado bajo y cortante, supe que sería su respuesta definitiva. Fruncí el ceño ¡Mierda! ¿Ya le habían lavado el cerebro?

-**¿Qué estás diciendo, Tsubaki? Te volviste loca, pero tu Dios sanará esa locura por ti, anda, vamos**- Sentí como las palabras se arrastraban con nervios, todas juntas y rápidas ¡Mierda! Mi cerebro no es tan genial ¡Lo sé! Siempre lo he sabido, es por eso que no logro encontrar lógica a lo que ella dice. Intenté jalarla de nuevo –porque la fuerza siempre me ha resultado mejor que la lógica–, aún así ella opuso resistencia. Volvió a negarse.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni yo mismo podría entender como fue, la imagen de Tsubaki gritando a Ox que huyera de mí me hizo volver a la realidad. Sentí el cuerpo ligero, tensarse completamente al notar mi posición, tragué con dificultad. La pelinegra, mi arma, estaba inmóvil debajo de mí intentado –sin éxito– soltarse del agarre con el cual aprisionaba sus muñecas. Pero tan pronto como la culpa llegó, se esfumó, porque no podía dejarla ir, yo tenía que salvarla.

Forcejeamos un rato, no hubo intercambios de palabras. Ella rodaba y quedabas sobre mí, yo volvía a ocupar mi cuerpo como una jaula, y así estuvimos un rato. Pero ella, finalmente, se quedó quieta y con la respiración agitada de bajo de mí. Suspiré aliviado cuando una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla.

-**Si realmente quieres llevarme de vuelta será solo mi cadáver**- Sus suaves palabras hicieron que mis pupilas se dilataran completamente, abrí la boca para protestar pero no había palabra que expresara lo que sentía. Es más ¿Qué acababa de decir? Una broma, debía de serlo –**Es irónico, la persona que fue mi mayor felicidad ahora será mi perdición. Pero yo realmente te quería**- Eso era jugar sucio.

En el momento en el que solté el agarre en sus muñecas, el fino brazo de Tsubaki se volvió un arma de doble filo y lo pude sentir atravesando mi hombro derecho. Había sido injusta, tan dulce y lista ¿Cómo me había podido engañar a mí, un Dios? Ardía, ella fácilmente me tiró de una patada y me estrellé contra una muralla, contraataqué y logré darle una patada en el costado, aún así el no poder ocupar mi brazo derecho fue un problema. Rápidamente me vi rodeado de agentes de Shibusen, escuchando a lo lejos como Tsubaki gritaba que no me hicieran daño o se las verían con ella. Me hizo sonreír en medio del dolor.

**Maka POV, enfermería de Shibusen. 22:30 PM**

Los tratados le fueron dejados a Stein, como siempre, el chico de peloazul era un caso algo especial. Aunque tenía grandes cantidades de sangre negra en su cuerpo, su onda de alma era sorprendente, tanto así que repelía el efecto mismo de la droga y la mantenía sellada. Aparentemente con Tsubaki perdió el control por unos momentos, fue bastante oportuno para lograr su captura. Y el radio de su alma facilitó la limpieza. Todo en orden, me encaminé hasta la oficina de información en el otro edificio, no sin antes dejar una taza de café en la habitación del arma, la cual no se encontraba en esos momentos debido al shock.

Los alaridos de Tsubaki permanecían grabados en mi cabeza, no los podía dejar de escuchar por más que intentara concentrarme en la pila de papeles que tenía en frente. De todas formas ella sabía que era la única manera, pero el impacto de atacar a quién amaba fue tan fuerte que tuvimos que enviarla a un sitio sellado. Apoyé mi espalda con pesadez sobre la silla giratoria y dejé caer mi cabello por el mismo.

-**¿Amor?**- Murmuré mientras mordía la parte baja de mi labio inferior. Nunca he sido una mujer romántica, ni de pequeña pensaba en cuentos de hadas o príncipes azules ¿Quién podría? Después de todo la carga de Shibusen la he sentido desde que tengo memoria. Sin embargo él, aquél estúpido dientes de piraña, podría ser mi propio concepto de amor. Quería aplastarlo, pero no quería ser indiferente respecto a eso, quizás hacerlo a mi manera ¿Algo más personal?_ Íntimo_, él me hacía sentir más íntima. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y golpearlas sin piedad, sacudí la cabeza para despejarla de cosas innecesarias como 'amor' o 'intimidad', fuera como fuera tendría que acabar con él tarde o temprano.

El salvarlo significaría para él la muerte inmediata, la sangre negra se hallaba tan dentro de él que ya era dependiente, no podíamos extraerla ni nada. Mi pecho se apretó ante la idea de tener que derrumbar a alguien como el muchacho albino, pero los sentimientos no podían ir de por medio ¡Claro que no! Teníamos que salvar este mundo, aunque me costase la vida y más, yo había jurado salvarlos a todos de las garras del Asura. Si no hubiese caído la sangre en ese momento no tendría por qué pensar en cómo derrotar a pirañita, y él no sabría que yo…

-**Solicito acceso**- Escuché del otro lado de la puerta, mis ojos se fijaron en ella por unos minutos y por instinto llevé mis dedos a mis sienes. Solo había una persona tan formal que ni siquiera tocaba la puerta o decía un simple 'permiso'.

-**Pasa, Kid**- Murmuré mientras me hundía en mi asiento y miraba los papeles dispersos en el mesón.

-**Mañana se celebrará eso, y tu presencia es obligatoria, Maka**- Mis ojos revolotearon por sí mismos, muchos 'peros' salieron de mis labios y él hizo caso omiso a todos ellos. Tendría que asistir a eso de cualquier forma. –**Vas a necesitar un vestido, creo que pedírselo a tu padre es oportuno**-Mis ojos se desviaron con desagrado, no sabía que tan retorcido sentido del humor tenía Kid pero eso había sido un mal chiste.

-**Creo que tengo algo por ahí, no te preocupes por eso**- Hice un gesto con la mano mientras le sonreía a medias para restarle importancia al asunto del vestido, que realmente no tenía –al menos no de gala- pero ir con mi padre no era una opción, en definitiva.

**Oficinas centrales de Asura, Soul POV.**

-**¿Cómo que Black*Star no ha vuelto? ¡Soul! Algo tienes que ver en esto ¿Me equivoco?**- Gritó una exaltada Medusa que pateaba todo lo que había cerca de ella. Medusa era la única en todo el edificio que mostraba un comportamiento tan agresivo y apasionado, por lo que era difícil de tratar, incluso para alguien tan genial y eficaz como yo.

-**Realmente no tengo idea de lo que me habla, Medusa-sama**- Contesté encogiéndome de hombros y desviando la mirada a la pared a mi derecha. Estaba llena de diplomas y pinturas surrealistas, grietas en el mármol y algunas manchas que casi ni se notaban. Pasé examinando cada detalle de esta mientras mi superior gritaba a mí lado, cuando finalmente escuché el silencio me digné a mirarla.

Tenía esa sonrisa, con la cabeza algo baja, de oreja a oreja y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. De esos gestos que inspiran temor, ella realmente podía ser una mujer terrible. Alcé una ceja y apoyé mi espalda en lo que fue mi anterior foco de atención –dígase: La pared- y esperé a que soltara lo que su cabeza maquinaba, porque yo sabía que algo había allí, algo que seguramente me costaría unas costillas o la vida. A ella no le importaba, claro.

-**¿Sabes, Soul-kun? Mañana tendrán una celebración realmente divertida en Shibusen**- Avanzó hasta mí con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su ombligo, sus ojos de depredadora no me dejaban en ningún momento. Estreché los ojos sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, pero me podía hacer una idea. Y estaba loca, y yo estaba más loco por pensarlo. –**No estamos en la lista de invitados, pero dicen que las fiestas son para entrar**- Rodé los ojos.

-**¿Quieres decir que me mandarás a la base enemiga por una fiesta?**- Alcé una ceja mientras lo preguntaba y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos.

-**No lo digas así, Soul-kun, es una misión importante**- Respondió mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel y me lo extendía, apenas noté a la chica que aparecía en ella pude sentir como mi boca formaba una 'O', intenté no parecer tan sorprendido –S**u nombre es Maka Albarn, y la quiero a más tardar el lunes en Asura. Malas cosas te pueden pasar si no la traes, Soul**- Dicho eso se alejó a paso lento de la habitación. Me la quedé mirando hasta que se alejó por completo, suspiré y me rasqué la nuca.

_Maka Albarn_, ese nombre realmente sonaba familiar. El diablillo lo había mencionado también, algo que recordar ¿Quién era esa chica? Quizás solo estuve confundiendo recuerdos todo este tiempo. Me alcé de hombros y guardé la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, me encaminé hasta el pequeño puesto de secretaria donde atendía una mujer joven de cabello púrpura.

-**Blair-chan, necesito un traje para mañana. Lo más elegante y cool que puedas encontrar estará bien**- La aludida alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa casi felina y ojos coquetos.

-**¿Aceptarás mi invitación a tener una cita, Soul-kun? Pensé que nunca lo harías**- Preguntó en lo que me pareció un ronroneo, me limité a sonreír divertido y negar un par de veces.

-**Tengo trabajo mañana, y necesito verme bien**- Respondí con simpleza, si con Maka-chan no funcionaba la fuerza, tenía otras formas de hacer a una mujer ceder.

* * *

Y bueno, me tardé un poco en actualizar y lo siento mucho, pero no podía encontrar los respaldos luego de formatear mi notebook Dx Así que escribí el cap de nuevo ;-; Espero les guste. En el prox quiero escribir lemmon MakaxSoul, pero no me puedo decidir si será algo rudo -agr- o muy fluff3 ¿Cuál les gustaría más?c: Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, y espero másh porque para ustedes escribo, awh3


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

Soul POV; Fiesta de Shibusen

El traje era –aunque no lo que me imaginaba- perfecto ¿O debería decir que quedaba perfecto en mí, tal vez? Y gracias a este entrar no ha sido nada difícil, encantar a las féminas que protegían las puertas, conseguir un antifaz, seguramente porque todos los superiores estarían tras esas paredes, bailando, bebiendo, y siendo ingenuos. Nadie esperaría que alguien tan cool como yo apareciera en esta fiesta de poca monta.

Y poca monta era quizás una broma, una fugaz idea que pasó por mi mente antes de entrar, y de lo que tuve que arrepentirme al ver lo que era realmente esa celebración, porque nunca había visto algo así. En Asura las fiestas eran mucho más grandes, mucho más ostentosas, pero nunca tan ¿Alegres? Como lo era esta, y debía admitirlo, era tan extraño que-

**-¿Me concedes esta pieza, piraña-chan?**- Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me hizo girar con brusquedad, hasta quedar frente a frente con el cabello ceniza de la chica ¿Nada más entrar soy descubierto? _Para nada cool_. Ella ocupaba un traje de dos piezas, una playera color crema con encaje negro al medio, y una falda hasta la rodilla del mismo color, sin ningún tipo de adorno, y aquellos pequeños tacones que dejaban al descubierto sus tobillos y se amarraban como zapatillas de ballet más arriba.

-**¿Cuándo supiste que estaba aquí?**- Pregunté mientras tomaba una de sus manos y ponía la otra en su cintura, pude sentir como dejó de respirar durante un segundo, para luego recobrar la compostura. La música era algo que jamás había escuchado, violín acompañado de piano, lenta e íntima.

-**Desde que pisaste nuestro territorio, le dije a los guardias que te dejaran entrar ¿Fue necesario todo ese juego de seducción?**- Alcé una ceja en su dirección, no podía creer que lo que decía era verdad. Ella me observó triunfante, como si se riera en mi cara. Fastidiosa.

-**¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?**- Cuestioné, más a la defensiva.

-**Es más fácil atraparte así, viniste por tu cuenta hasta la guarida del kraken, no me ganarás aunque seas una piraña**- Cuando sabes que la jodiste, tragas saliva, y me vi en la obligación de tragar sonoramente cuando dijo eso, porque una sola mirada a mi alrededor me mostró que todos estaban pendientes de mi movimiento –**Fue la onda de tu alma**- Susurró contra mi oreja, lentamente.

-**¿La onda de mi alma?**- Repetí, confuso, aunque con una idea de lo que decía, una mínima idea.

-**¿No lo puedes sentir, aquí?**- Susurró tocando mi pecho, y sí, lo sentía, pero no era algo a lo que le pudiera dar nombre, no era algo que me preocupara después de todo **–Es la vibración de tu alma, después de todo ¿Qué eres, Soul?**-

-**Un arma**- Respondí con sencillez, alzándome de hombros.

-**Yo soy un técnico Soul, tú técnico**- Pasó una mano por mi cabello, jalando un poco de este -¿Me recuerdas Soul?- No me di cuenta ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de llamarme ''piraña-chan''? ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a jalarla por los pasillos, a quien sabe dónde?

Narrador POV

Cuando la perilla de la habitación de la rubia dejó de girar, abriendo la puerta para ambos, Soul la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola con intensidad. La chica tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de él para mantener el equilibrio, pues sus movimientos habían sido rápidos y algo bruscos, lo cual no se esperaba para nada.

-**¿Qué eres?**- Preguntó el muchacho mientras pegaba sus dientes al cuello femenino, respirando con profundidad sobre él. Maka se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir el cálido aliento del albino fundiéndose bajo su piel, y por unos momentos no pudo decir nada.

-**Técnico, creo que ya te lo dije ¿Verdad?**- Respondió a regañadientes con la voz entrecortada, se retorcía con pereza entre el muro y el muchacho, resistiendo los suaves espasmo que le producía sentir su boca contra su cuello.

-**Por esta noche eres mía, nada más que eso**- Y así como lo dijo, estrelló sus labios contra los de la fémina, que los abrió dudosa luego de unos segundos, para dar paso a la desconocida lengua dentro de su boca.

Soul la besó con desesperación –recorriéndola completamente-, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura y caderas, levantando la playera de Maka poco a poco. Finalmente la chica tuvo que alzar los brazos para que se la quitara, cortando el beso por pocos segundos –Cosa que hizo a ambos gruñir- La ropa interior negra contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, y el albino necesitó de algunos segundos para admirarla. Ella estaba sonrojada, después de todo la mirada del muchacho se nublaba con deseo, dándole un aspecto casi bestial y, rápido, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso que los dejaba sin respiración.

Maka se agarró con firmeza de la espalda del albino, sintiendo la suya propia chocar con la fría pared, y enterrando las uñas en esta cada vez que sentía al muchacho mover su pelvis contra la de ella. Pronto retiró la camisa del chico, junto con la chaqueta del traje, tirando todo a otra esquina de la habitación. Fue se pequeño acto lo que desató lo que seguramente sería el fin de ambos, porque allí, medio desnudos, sus almas terminarían uniéndose.

-**Deja que te quite esto**- Susurró al oído de la chica mientras pasaba sus manos al broche del sostén, y sus labios ahora se divertían con el femenino cuello, mordiendo y chupando cuanto se le antojara. Los pechos de la chica se liberaron cuando él soltó la prenda y la lanzó a otro lado -**¡No son tan pequeños! Realmente puedo divertirme con ellos**- Exclamó y la lanzó sobre la cama antes de que ella pudiese decir palabra alguna. Porque sabía que seguramente lo iba a insultar y golpear, tuvo que tomar el control rápidamente.

La acorraló contra el colchón y su cuerpo, besando primero sus labios, para después bajar por su cuello y terminar en sus pezones, succionándolos y lamiéndolos. Con una mano libre tomó el pequeño botón rosado de su pecho izquierdo, tirándolo y apretándolo con gentileza, aunque no tan gentil como para que ella no lo notase. La rubia arqueó su espalda en su dirección, gimiendo con fuerzas, para tener más contacto entre él y su propio cuerpo, se sintió extraña al pensar que 'cerca' no sería suficiente para estar complacida. Soul quitó su falda, y sus propios pantalones al sentir que ya no le hacían falta, restregando su miembro contra la intimidad femenina, buscando llegar a un punto delicado, que la hizo gritar cuando lo encontró.

-**Estas húmeda**- Dijo el chico con la voz ronca mientras pasaba un dedo por la ropa interior de ella, sintiéndola caliente. La escuchó decir 'mierda' entre jadeos, y quitó la ropa interior de ambos, para poder sentir como ambos sexos rozaban con total libertad, robándole gemidos a los dos.

Luego de restregarse el uno contra el otro un rato, cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, él se sumergió en los placeres de ella, embistiendo sin piedad. En ese momento no se escuchó nada, los gemidos eran ahogados por un eterno beso. El movimiento desenfrenado de él, buscando cada vez un contacto más y más profundo, para ser abrazado por su calor, y ella sintiendo que se rompería si era más brusco –si es que era posible.

La tomó por la cintura e hizo que giraran, dejando a la rubia ceniza sobre él, ayudando a que se moviera con más fuerza impulsándola por las caderas. Sus labios se habían separado, y los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación. De esa forma ambos sintieron que tocaban el cielo, aunque no era suficiente para él, porque jamás tendría suficiente Maka como para estar satisfecho.

Se sentó en la cama y la chica gateó hasta él, para acariciarlo con lentitud, mientras que el albino se lanzaba sobre su espalda, disfrutando el regalo. Las manos pequeñas y femeninas se movían presurosas sobre el miembro masculino, hasta que sintió que estaba listo para volver a ser usado. Él también lo sintió, y de un movimiento, la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a voltearse, para penetrarla desde atrás, jalando su cabello con cada embestida. La rubia lo sintió como el infierno al principio, pero cuando un par de manos comenzaron a acariciar uno de sus pechos y la zona sensible dentro de su intimidad, pudo sentirlo como lo mejor que había experimentado.

Continuaron así toda la noche, explorándose con sus lenguas y manos, solo ella se percató cuando se estaban rindiendo, para caer en las manos de Morfeo, pero él no tenía idea.

Soul POV - 8:30 am

El sol del comienzo de la mañana fue lo primero que me despertó, seguido por el frío contacto de algo metálico en mi mejilla, que me picaba reiteradas veces, con fuerza. Me levanté de golpe, pestañeado rápido, e intenté enfocar la vista en algo; Mierda, maldita Maka, maldita Medusa, maldita mañana y todo lo que empiece con 'M'. Porque estaba rodeado, de todos esos estúpidos rebeldes, con cosas que no había visto antes en sus manos ¿Armas? Pues si lo eran, estaban mejor de lo que había podido llegar a pensar.

-**Nada cool**- Murmuré mientras me rascaba la nuca, estaba acabado, y la melena rubia cenizo no hacía acto de aparición. Maldita cobarde.

-**Ella no está**- Respondió una voz varonil que ya conocía, acercándose lentamente hasta mi lado **–Hace todo el trabajo sucio, enredado, pero es buena en esto ¿Cierto? Apuesto a que lo pasaste muy bien anoche**- Kid, pulcro como siempre, parecía querer reírse en mi cara sin cambiar de expresión, incapaz de sonreír. Entonces yo tuve que reírme en la suya, para sentirme un poco menos idiota.

-**Al menos disfruté mi última noche de libertad**- Mi voz sonó tajante, pero lo que dije le hizo levantar una ceja con escepticismo, como si no entendiera lo que dije -**¿No entendiste el chiste?**- Cuestioné aún bromeando.

-**No, solo que ¿Última noche de libertad? No sé de qué estás hablando**- Me contestó con simplicidad mientras se alzaba de hombros y daba unas indicaciones, para que bajaran las armas –**Ella dijo que eras su trabajo, y nos pidió que te llevara**- Fue mi turno de alzar una ceja –**Ella es suave, pero si te atreves a hacer algo, el más mínimo movimiento fuera de nuestro rango, colitas podría arrancarte todo lo que llamas hombría**- Siseó amenazante cerca de mi oreja, para después darse media vuelta e irse, dejándome ser arrastrado por los otros guardias.

La persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos era la chica con la que me había acostado anoche, y era donde tenía que ir si no deseaba ver mi cabeza volando en mil pedazos. Y lo que había dicho, antes de todo ese –estupendo- sexo, me empezaba a inquietar ¿Mi técnico? Ella estaba loca, definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo, por eso se había acostado con el que definitivamente era su enemigo, solo para atraparme.

-**Veo que ya despertaste**- Rodé los ojos cuando escuché lo que dijo, mientras ella reía entre dientes **–No es necesario que te enfades conmigo, Soul-kun, cada mujer tiene sus trucos**- Hablaba, y los guardias se iban apresurados, como si fuera una conversación que definitivamente no querían oír. No los culpaba, yo igual quería salir corriendo.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**- Pregunté a secas, ella frunció el ceño.

-**¿Qué es lo que quiero? Aún después de todo ¿No lo recuerdas, 40098?**- Ese número ¿Cómo sabía ese número? -**40099, proyecto Maka**- Mierda.

* * *

Okeeey, sé que me he tardado bastante en actualizar y soy de lo peor, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que solo tenía internet en el móvil y soy pésima escribiendo en él u-ú. Anyway, tampoco quedó exactamente como quería(?) porque tengo mi inspiración en otro objetivo: Un fanfic de Fairy Tail, cuz YOLO. Y para los que lean el de SnK que estoy escribiendo, ese demorará un poco, porque no tengo ninguna idea de como terminarlo. I'm srry:c but, aquí tienen su sexo duro contra el muro(? cofcof, gracias por leer corazones /o/


End file.
